Samuel (Mustard)
Samuel (alias Mustard) is a Teletubbie with mustard color fur who also likes mustard. He is a very good chef but now he works with the Military, but he isn't a soldier, he is still a chef and his teammates appreciate that. Also his favorite weapons are a Fire Axe and a Pistol, because just with those he survived the Chiper Incident. Appearance He is a 1.82 meters tall Teletubbie with mustard fur. (the color, not the condiment) He wears a winter hat, a scarf, some winter gloves and snow boots, also when he is happy he have a face similar to the ":3" emoticon. Personality Samuel appears to be friendly and kind, trying to help, even when the situation is out of his control, but he have a hooligan and offensive side, shown most of the times when he's close to someone he hate or when he's tense and stressed out. Also he can become completely savage. Backstory Samuel studied cooking four years ago, he became a professional chef and then he were hired by the military for his ability and charisma, it's too hard to be happy when a horde of "Whites" is threatening you and your friends, even with that he made some good friends, like Chloe and Calvin. But someday, without any warning or preambule, it happenned, the Cipher Incindent. The Cipher Incident Five months after the Tubby Massacre and the New Born Invasion The Far Hills Army is resting, the military camps are set, and the chefs are cooking for the brave warriors that defend Far Hills, Samuel is there, doing his work, and then something is approaching. Is a New Born Horde, even when the Newborns haven't attacked since 2 months ago; also this horde is different, they're faster, harder, stronger, they're better and have arms. The Soldiers could not do so much to them, so many were killed, it was a massacre. The cookers where in the tent, they didn't know how to grab a weapon, so hiding was the better option, but no for Samuel, he got out, grab an Fire Axe and a Pistol and got into the fight, he helped the people he found and convinced them to not give up, it was a hard fight, almost lost, but Samuel had enough fury and fur in his body to continue, the fight ended thirty one minutes after, Samuel is the last survivor, and then he finds a Mutiled Newborn, the New Born speaks to him "we 're bedr, u ar wee..", then Samuel throws a grenade to the last new born alive. Comic //Oh! I didn't told you, right? I am starting to work in a comic, you know, blood, dead and teletubbies, I will tell something when I have anything done ;)// Relationships Chloe They are close friends and works together, Chloe is under Samuel directions, but Samuel give her so kind of autonomy, maybe because Samuel had a love interest on her, or I dunno, it doesn't matter, she's dead anyways. Calvin They were good friends, they used to like the same things and do things together, but after the Chloe's dead Calvin only blame Samuel for her dead, now Calvin doesn't talk to Samuel anymore. Curly //I will write something if Myssus let me make a connection between these two// Mog //The same but with BellaDaDragon// The Guardian They have a tense relationship, Samuel blame him about the Tubby Massacre, for not fulfilling his only work, for not saving Po,Samuel call him "Coward Dick Head", and the Guardian defends himself about that, but in most of the discussions Samuel end up putting the guardian on evidence. Anne They are friends, Samuel likes Anne as a friend because she's kind and protective, Anne always tries to make things right between Samuel and the Guardian, but fails everytime. Trivia *He likes fishing, dancing and trains. *He lives in a cold area of the forest, with a TV, a DvD Player, a bed, and an electric stove. *The Cipher Incident is mostly based on the 53th Issue of The Boys comic. * The Far Hills Army is the name that I give to the Tubby Military. * Far Hills is the name of all Tubby Land. * //I need to improve all this article later lmao// Category:Male Category:Non-Infected Category:MortimerTLM's Vermin